My Favourite Student
by TheCasualWWEFan
Summary: Harry Judd is a school teacher with a crush. On one of his male pupils.
1. Prologue

**Title: My Favourite Student**

**Summary: Harry Judd is a school teacher with a crush. On one of his male pupils.**

**Characters: All of McFly will be in here in one way, shape or form.**

**Pairing: Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter. PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly but I do now own a copy of their movie 'Nowhere Left To Run' I suggest you buy it. Dougie and Harry look really sexy in it. So do Danny and Tom I suppose.**

**Warning: A student/teacher romance, smut later, fluffy in places which everyone loves, Rated M.**

**Prologue**

"So Mr Poynter do you know why your here?" Mr Judd sat down in his chair and faced the one student sitting in a desk in front of him. Other than this the class was empty. Mr Judd, Harry Judd to everyone else who knew him, was a school teacher. The one thing that was different about Mr Judd than every other school teacher in the school was that he wasn't straight. He was gay.

The school teacher knew he was being looked at everywhere he went in the school. He often heard some of the female pupils around the school saying how much they would love to date him or that he was the hottest teacher in school, but being gay would kind of prohibit that stuff.

Mr Judd was classed as eye candy. He had blue eyes which if you looked into you'd think you were diving into a pool of the mans soul. A really great smile which lit up any room he walked into, and the shirts he wore showed off his body to perfection.

The student sat opposite him was none other than Dougie Lee Poynter, a student who'd been having a few troubles inside and outside of school recently. Dougie had been one of the popular ones, the 'it crowd' as people often called them. But Dougie had a few problems nowadays.

"Yeah I know why I'm here. Not like you can do anything about it though." Dougie looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with his teacher.

"Dougie, Mr Jones asked me to help you with this as he knows how well we get on. I helped you get through your problems with homework, your problems with home and now I'd like to help you with these problems."

"THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO HELP! EVERYONE WILL KEEP GOING ON ABOUT IT! HALF THE SCHOOL ALREADY KNOW!" Dougie started yelling at Mr Judd, saying that no matter what he did it wouldn't make a difference.

"Dougie. Tell me your problem. I'll try and help. I'm not just a teacher, I'm a former guidance counsellor so people find it easy to talk to me about things."

Mr Judd gave Dougie a warming smile trying to make him feel slightly happier. Mr Judd wasn't just gay, he had a crush on one of his pupils. The pupil in question, Dougie Poynter.

"Mr Judd... You wouldn't understand." Dougie was still avoiding eye contact.

"Dougie. Try me. I've heard it all."

"Mr Judd. I'm gay. Thats why I'm being picked on. I'm gay."

Mr Judd couldn't believe what he was hearing, the young man of his affections was gay, like him.

"Anything else Dougie?" Mr Judd asked.

"Yes, I'm kind of getting picked on because I like one of the teachers in this school."

"Really? Who's that then?"

"You..."

**Prologue over.**

**Stay tuned for the rest of the fic.**

**Again it doesn't affect my series.**

**R&R**


	2. The Feelings Mutual

**Pairing: Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter. PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly but I do now own a copy of their movie 'Nowhere Left To Run' I suggest you buy it. Dougie and Harry look really sexy in it. So do Danny and Tom I suppose.**

**Warning: A student/teacher romance, smut later, fluffy in places which everyone loves, Rated M.**

**Chapter 1: The Feelings Mutual.**

2 weeks passed since Harry had spoken to Dougie about what was going on with his school life. Strangely the boy seemed almost like he was avoiding him. As a school teacher he was used to this, students really didn't want to see or speak to teachers during the lunch break, but he didn't expect it from Dougie of all people.

Harry was sat at home for the weekend, normally when he didn't have to be refered to as Mr Judd, such as outside of school, he had no thoughts of any of the students in his head. But for some reason the fact Dougie had confided in him, told him that he liked him and thats why he was being picked on, and was now avoiding him, wouldn't escape his head.

'One thing. One thing has changed about him since I spoke to him the other week. He seems to be a lot more reserved. Normally he would've tried to be getting everyones attention. What happened? Did our talk change him? Or is it something different?'

Harry was lost in thought. He had all these different ideas about why Dougie was acting differently. He then had an idea. He'd have to ask him himself. But that wouldn't be possible as he didn't teach Dougie's class on Monday. The sooner the better in this case. He'd just have to ask Tom, Mr Fletcher during schooldays, wether he could pull Dougie out of class for a while. If not then he'd just have to talk to Danny, Dougie's best friend. He seemed to know Dougie better than anyone and the two were inseperable.

Monday came around and Harry had his teaching head back on. God how he loved the weekends. No kids, and nobody refering to him as sir. Why couldn't they be longer. Oh yes, because the world hated him enough to limit his time when he was off work. But there was one thing which was worth it. He got to see Dougie and find out what the hell was on the kids mind.

Harry wondered why he found himself thinking about Dougie recently. The heart to heart he'd had with him the other day couldn't have affected him that much, could it? Hang on a minute. Harry himself was gay, Dougie told him he was gay, Dougie also told him he had a crush on the teacher, maybe the feelings were mutual and he hadn't realised it till now. But if so how would you go about telling a student you like them? Easy answer, you can't. Your in a position of responsibility and cannot date a student when your a teacher.

'Great. So I like him. Well he does have adorable blue eyes.' Harry thought to himself. 'And I can't do anything about it? Sucks. But I can still talk to him about it.' With that Harry walked off down the corridor to the class which Dougie had right now.

**Ok so what you think of that people? Harry also has feelings for Dougie.**

**R&R please guys. Your reviews mean a lot to me. It gives me the inspiration to continue to write these fics. Well that and McFly also give me inspiration themselves.**


	3. Should've told me sooner

**Pairing: Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter. PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly but I do now own a copy of their movie 'Nowhere Left To Run' I suggest you buy it. Dougie and Harry look really sexy in it. So do Danny and Tom I suppose.**

**Warning: A student/teacher romance, smut later, fluffy in places which everyone loves, Rated M.**

**Chapter 2: Should've Told Me Sooner.**

"Excuse me Mr Fletcher can I please have a word with Dougie Poynter for a minute?" Harry had walked to Dougie's class, swallowed his breath, walked in and asked this question. Why was he so nervous about this? All he had to do was ask to speak to Dougie, go back to his class, tell him how he felt and be done with it. After all he already knew Dougie felt the same way. The nerves weren't from any of this. The nerves were from the fact he was crushing on a minor. This was against the law.

"Dougie, Mr Judd wants to speak to you for a moment." Mr Fletcher basically repeated the words Harry had said. With that Dougie got out of his seat and walked towards the door.

"Whats this about? Not like you to pull me out of class." Dougie said when they were in the hallway when shutting the door.

"I think we need to talk. My classroom now." Harry led Dougie down the hallway to get to the classroom he worked in. Once inside Harry sat down at his desk and Dougie sat at the desk opposite. The same positions they'd been in the first time they spoke and Dougie had confided in Harry.

"What is the point in this Mr Judd? I don't even want to be here talking to you."

"The point Dougie, is this. You confided in me that your gay and then you become quiet and reserved? That's a bit wierd don't you think?"

"Proves how much you know about me or pay attention to your students. I've just been reserved from you."

"What?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't it look wierd if I spoke to the teacher I have a crush on a lot more than I do anyone else in this school, be they student or teacher?"

"Dougie..."

"Mr Judd with all due respect, I may seem quiet to you but people who know me much better than you do say I havn't changed at all."

"Why are you being like this Dougie? Your behavior was never like this before."

"Why do you care!"

"Because I like you!" The words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them.

"You what?" Dougie ceased shouting at Harry just for a second. He had no idea what the hell just happened, or wether what he said was true.

"I like you Dougie. Hell I'd say I've been crushing on you for quite a while now. Wanna know why I did nothing about it or told you nothing?"

"Why?" Dougie now was sat with his chin resting on his arms staring at the babe of a teacher in front of him.

"Because your a minor. But I would take all the risks of being caught dating you just to be with you."

"I'm sorry sir. Your a bit too late telling me all this. I'm kinda seeing someone else now."

"What? Who?" Harry was shocked at this.

"It's Danny. I'm seeing Danny."

**And I'll leave this chapter by here just because this went in a direction I didn't think it would. But now I know whats going to happen in the next part. **

**R&R**


	4. What The Hell?

**Pairing: Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter. PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly but I do now own a copy of their movie 'Nowhere Left To Run' I suggest you buy it. Dougie and Harry look really sexy in it. So do Danny and Tom I suppose.**

**Warning: A student/teacher romance, smut later, fluffy in places which everyone loves, Rated M.**

**Chapter 3: What the Hell?**

"Danny? Your going out with Danny?" Harry was in shock and awe. He didn't even know Danny was single let alone gay. Last time he'd spoken to Danny he was 'apparently' dating a foreign girl who lived next door to him.

"Yeah, what of it? Not like you'd give a damn about my love life is it?" Dougie's words had a slight arrogance to them. He didn't mean for them to be bitchy but it wasn't his fault, his teacher was treating him like a kid at the least. He was seventeen. He had some independence.

"Dougie. You can't really say you like him can you? I mean, your you and he's Danny." Harry couldn't find adjectives to describe the actual way he felt towards Danny. Maybe this was just jealousy.

"I like him enough. He treats me perfectly aswell. Tells me I'm his prince."

"Dougie, thats kind of immature don't you think?"

"Your one to judge. I seem to remember that at the last staff party you acted like a hyperactive five year old. Yes I remembered that. It's what you get for showing us the pictures."

"Believe me Dougie theres a lot of things I still hold over you. Remember our little arrangement? When I caught you smoking behind the back of the school gym? You said you'd give it up as long as I didn't call your parents."

"And what a failed attempt that was. See here?" Dougie pulled a pack of ciggarettes out from his pocket. "Still smoking. Maybe next time you shouldn't give ultimatums and just go through with the threat."

As much as Harry didn't want to admit it right now, he was loving the rebellious attitude of Dougie. He always thought that Dougie was the sweet and innocent one in the class. Boy was he being proved wrong.

"Man Dougie. Still smoking? I know I probably shouldn't admit it but I do kind of like a guy that smokes."

"Why do you think I did it in the first place? I wanted to get your attention. That feeling your getting right now, I garuntee you had the same feeling the first time you caught me smoking. You just can't resist a bad boy can you, Mr Judd?" Dougie sounded the 'D' almost to perfection.

Harry was sure that this wasn't happening. Was Dougie flirting with him right at this moment? And he was sure that he didn't wink at him when he finished his sentence. But even saying his last name 'Judd' sounded perfect coming from the young boys mouth. He just wanted to kiss him right now, single or not.

"Dougie are you flirting with me?"

"You decide yourself, Harry." Dougie said getting out of the chair he was sat in walking over to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Oh this is so wrong." Harry muttered.

"It can't be wrong if your liking it."

"I don't mean that. Your with Danny."

"Does that matter?"

Danny was sat back in class wondering what was taking Dougie so long. He'd been pulled out of class before to be spoken to but never for twenty minutes. It normally took ten at the most.

"Danny?" Mr Fletcher called him over to his desk.

"Sir?" Danny replied.

"Can you go to Mr Judd's class and ask wether we can have Dougie back here for whats rest of the lesson?"

"Can do sir." Danny did a mock salute as if he was being given orders. He quickly walked towards Mr Judd's classroom and knocked on the door. When there was no reply he just decided to walk in anyways. But what he saw made his jaw hit the floor.

"What the Hell!"

**Cliffhanger-esque moment but I garuntee most of you know whats happened.**

**And I still realised I forgot to put the age of young Dougie in this. So here it was in the chapter. He's age 17. And so's Danny in this. Harry and Tom are their normal ages. Teacher Harry and Tom sounds cooler than teacher Dougie and Danny as those two are older.**

**R&R my lovelies, as with more reviews comes more "PUDD"ing. Yes I just typed pudding but the portmentau PUDD is in pudding so it's kinda my phrase.**

**Ooh I love me some Pudd Pudding.**

**A brief little meeting of the cast at the end of this scene happened aswell (in my head) and this is what occured:**

**Dougie: Danny. What are you doing here?**

**Danny: I was told to be here.**

**Dougie: Really? Me two.**

**Danny: Why?**

**Dougie: I don't know. I blame the writer.**

**Danny: Me two.**

**Dougie: Just write the next chapter already. Garuntee people, especially kbeto, want to know what happens next.**

**So you see what I have to live with. And hooray for kbeto. Getting another shoutout but this time from the Dougie in my mind.**


	5. It Was A Mistake

**Pairing: Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter. PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly but I do now own a copy of their movie 'Nowhere Left To Run' I suggest you buy it. Dougie and Harry look really sexy in it. So do Danny and Tom I suppose.**

**Warning: A student/teacher romance, smut later, fluffy in places which everyone loves, Rated M.**

**Chapter 4: It Was A Mistake.**

Danny's mouth was still agape. What he saw was totally unexpected. Something he never thought he'd see, ever.

There right in front of him was Dougie, kissing Harry, open shirts hanging off their shoulders. Lips locked in a way that looked so passionate it belonged in a romantic movie.

"Dougie!" Danny shouted to try and get their attention.

Surely enough it did. The two males turned to look towards him, when they did pure shock was in their eyes. Unlike Danny's eyes who had tears forming.

"Danny. This isn't what it looks like." Dougie said removing himself from Harry's embrace and walking towards the now crying brunette.

"It's exactly what it looks like Dougie. Theres no hiding that. You were kissing Mr Judd!"

"Danny. I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. It was a mistake."

"No Dougie. The mistake was thinking that you actually liked me. I knew about your crush on Mr Judd but didn't know that you were willing to cheat on me with him. I should take this to the police right now as he's been caught kissing a minor."

"Danny please don't. He'll lose his job. He's one of the most respected teachers in this school and..." Dougie was interrupted by Danny punching him in the side of the head.

"You see Dougie. You care about his job, you care about him, you don't care about me at all do you?"

"I do. It's just."

"Dougie, I saw the kiss. It was more passionate and heated then any of ours had ever been. Face it Dougie, you don't like me in that way. You just thought you did. Have fun being single, because it's over."

With that Danny walked out of the room trying to stop himself from crying. He didn't want anybody to see him like this and think he was weak. Dougie on the other hand was still reeling from the punch he'd just recieved.

"Hey come here. Let me check where he hit you." Harry said wrapping his arms around Dougie.

"Don't touch me." Dougie said quickly leaving the embrace.

"What?"

"Because of you Danny broke up with me just now!" Dougie started yelling.

"How do you figure that one out? Your the one who came onto me. You were the one teasing me."

"I regret it all. But its your fault."

"How?"

"Because your perfect! I thought seeing Danny I could get over liking you but I didn't. And right now, even when I'm supposed to hate you I still can't help myself falling for you again and again."

"Dougie. Right now I don't think you should worry about this so called 'mistake'. Right now I think you should do your shirt back up and go find Danny."

"Why's that?"

"Because I kissed you. And he saw it. If he reports it to Mr Fletcher or any other teacher I might lose my job. But if he goes further than that and reports it to the police, then I'll be in jail."

"I don't want you to be arrested. This is my fault."

"It's mine as much as yours. Now go find Danny. We can talk about this later."

"Ok. What do I do if he doesn't forgive me?"

"Then we hope for the best." Harry's reassuring words were the last spoken before Dougie left the classroom.

**Woohoo. Hooray for drama. I love dramatic stuff. I'm no good at writing it but I attempt it to my best level.**

**R&R.**

**Oh by the way. This time round theres a message from the Harry in my head.**

**Harry: I'm not the bad guy here. Thank God. Makes a change. The writer may have done miniscule Pones in the past couple of chapters but unlike normal, I wasn't made to look evil. Review about my non-evilness please?**

**So yeah. What Harry said.**


	6. I Am So Sorry

**Pairing: Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter. PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly but I do now own a copy of their movie 'Nowhere Left To Run' I suggest you buy it. Dougie and Harry look really sexy in it. So do Danny and Tom I suppose.**

**Warning: A student/teacher romance, smut later, fluffy in places which everyone loves, Rated M.**

**Chapter 5: I Am So Sorry.**

"Danny!" Dougie had ran down the corridor to try and catch up to the still tearful brunette. After wasting his breath running in the wrong direction at one point (who does that?) he'd finally caught him.

"What do you want Dougie? I've got nothing to say to you and don't want to hear what you have to say." Danny's Bolton accent was thicker than normal due to his crying.

"I need to apoligize. At least hear me out."

"Fine. You've got two minutes of my time."

"Ok. First thing was that it wasn't Mr Judd's fault so please don't turn him into the police or anything."

"How wasn't it his fault Dougie? I've seen these kind of student/teacher love affairs on tv. It's always the teacher who makes the first move."

"Thats because he didn't make the first move. I did. I was kind of taunting him on the thing that I was still smoking even though he'd told me to stop or he'd call my parents."

"Oh so you were the one who started this? You know Dougie I should hate you right now for telling me this but I don't. I just hate him. It's like he's driven this wedge of animosity between us."

"You know that word?"

"Animosity? It somehow got added to my vocabulary."

"You know it did make you sound a bit sexier whenever you used posh words like that."

"Really? Well thanks, I... Wait a minute I'm still mad at you. Don't think you can change the subject like that."

"Darn. I thought I could have changed it right there and you wouldn't have noticed."

"I'm not as stupid as you take me for Dougie."

"I don't think your stupid Danny. Cute and idiotic maybe. But not stupid."

"Always will be cute. But cute is over rated these days isn't it. You want perfect don't you. That's why you want Mr Judd. And if he means that much to you I don't think I'll get in the way of that. But one question Dougie.

"Ask me anything."

"Did you ever like me? In that way?"

"I did. But I think I like Mr Judd more. I'm so sorry Danny."

"It's ok. Still best friends?"

"You'd have to kill me to end our friendship." With that both boys laughed and shared a 'bromance-esque' hug. Dougie was relieved at least. Danny didn't hate him, Mr Judd wouldn't get fired as Danny wasn't going to tell and he could go back to Mr Judd knowing he'd be there for him, even after throwing himself at him and getting caught by Danny. Man he had a lot of problems till that point.

"Danny, I'm going to go see Mr Judd for a second. Tell him that everything will be ok. Cover for me if Mr Fletcher asks where I am right now."

"Won't be the first time I've covered for you." Danny smiled watching Dougie walk back in the opposite direction. "Dougs?"

Dougie turned back around to face Danny. "Yeah mate?"

"I'm sorry for being such a dick about this. After all I knew you liked him. I suppose I overreacted. And I did have a feeling you two would kiss sooner or later."

"Nothing to be sorry for then Dan. Later mate."

**And so, the Pones romance is over. But the Pones being best friends continues. Yay. Who's happy with that? And anybody guessing wether Danny will go back on his word and actually tell Mr Fletcher or anyone else. I'm thinking of having the headteacher of the school be Miss Vilani due to Harry being partnered with Aliona on Strictly last October.**

**And I laughed because I was writing this Pones chapter and then McFly's song Transylvania came on. Written by Dougie himself. And he is the central character (alongside Harry) so that was wierd. And thats why I laughed.**

**R&R**

**No messages from the people in my head this time round, sorry guys. But occasionally they do pop out and speak to you all. Not this time though. Hang on a second. The Danny in my head wants to say something to you all.**

**Danny: So the Pones romance ends but me and Dougs will always be best friends. I suppose I have a quality inside me which means that I can't hate him. Good thing really or I would've hit him again. If the Dougie in the writers head reads this I just wanna say 'Best Friends Forever'. Later people.**

**Nobody let Danny back out again please. I couldn't stand that.**

**Danny: Heard that.**

**Back into my head please Danny.**


	7. From One Relationship Into Another?

**Pairing: Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter. PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly but I do now own a copy of their movie 'Nowhere Left To Run' I suggest you buy it. Dougie and Harry look really sexy in it. So do Danny and Tom I suppose.**

**Warning: A student/teacher romance, smut later, fluffy in places which everyone loves, Rated M.**

**Chapter 6: From One Relationship Into Another?**

"Mr Judd." Dougie walked back into the classroom where the teacher was adjusting his tie after having redressed himself after being caught.

"Dougie. What did he say to you?"

"He said he wouldn't get in the way of us, no idea what he means by that, and also wouldn't tell that you kissed me."

"Thats great news. So are you and him..." Harry trailed off not wanting to ask the whole question.

"Nope. Single and looking for love. Wow I should have that as my romantic status on the school website."

"Doesn't have to be that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well that kiss we had earlier wasn't that bad was it. And I think you felt the same way as me during that."

"I did?"

"Yep. You can't deny it Dougie. You wanted it as much as I did."

"I can't lie to you sir. I did want it. The whole reason I did that slight rebel thing was to get your attention."

"I know it was. Plus I have always had a crush on guys who smoke."

"I did my research. And I tend to have crushes on older men."

"So I thought." Both males laughed again.

"Wow. I can't believe this. I thought there would have been nothing but issues after Danny caught us, but instead it seems to have made things better between us."

"Seems to have done just that. So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just deduced that the kiss meant something to you aswell as me. So where do we go from here?"

Dougie pondered this suggestion for a second. In a way it seemed like Mr Judd was asking him out.

"Well if you want to date, I'm willing to take the risks."

"I've got to take more risks than you though. If this goes wrong I may end up in jail. But it doesn't matter if I'm with you."

"So does this mean we're a couple?"

"Your quite slow today aren't you Dougie? But yes, this means that we are now officially a couple."

Dougie's face lit up with a beaming smile. "Finally. I wanted this since I turned sixteen."

"Wait. You wanted to date one of your teachers since you were sixteen?"

"Yes. Because your my favourite teacher."

"And you've been my favourite student. Now get to your next class. I'm teaching you last today so, yeah. Have a great day babe."

Dougie was still smiling from ear to ear. "I will. Thanks, babe."

Now Harry started smiling. It had been a long time since someone called him that.

"Get to class Dougie." Harry said sitting down at his desk beginning to grade exam papers.

"I will do. Harry." Dougie winked as he said the real name of his teacher and new boyfriend, and with a flick of his long-ish browny blonde hair he turned round the corner of the corridor. School had just become a lot more interesting for him. And definetely more interesting for Harry. Now all he had to do was remember to call him Mr Judd in class.

**And the Pudd commences. Thank God I finally got to the point of this fic. But I did want to have quite a bit happening before they got together. Some smut will definetely appear in later chapters now and there will always be very fluffy moments in my writing. You want to know why? Because I can. And I do.**

**R&R.**


End file.
